


Entrapta scenes

by KathyPrior42



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Super Pal Trio (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Entrapta scenes

One to Count On

Entrapta: “Yes, so my little plan survived even your mundling, maybe.”  
Catra: “Not a very good plan, Entrapta, not a single prisoner to show for it.”  
Leech: “But (stutters) I brought back the crown.”  
Catra: “Yes, but you were expected to bring back the rebels as well.”  
Entrapta: “I wouldn’t be so quick to purr over his mistakes, Catra. Within your hands, you hold the key to restraining the entire Rebellion. That crown could be our bid to catch the turncoat Adora...or perhaps even She-Ra.”

Entrapta: “It is time to armor my trap. Step aside, Leech.”  
Peekablue: “They’ll never come here, Catra.”  
Catra: “We shall see my sweet. It would be a shame if this missed this lovely flower.”  
Entrapta: “This is a Sleeping Violet. (rubs flower to spread perfume) Its perfume is guaranteed to give you a good night sleep. Oh don’t be sad, pretty one. After your friends join you for a nap, you’ll all wake up as our guests.”  
Catra: “Yes, in the Fright Zone dungeon.”

Catra to Entrapta: “The soft hearted rebels are late. I didn’t think they’d miss a chance to save their little friend.”

Adora (walks for a distraction): “Okay, I think it’s time we had a talk.”  
Catra: “What’s this? Force Captain Adora, come to give yourself up?”  
Adora; “That’s ex-force captain, Catra, and I’ve come to take back what was stolen. The crown and Peekablue.”  
Catra: “I’d rather think I’ll add you to my collection, rebel!”  
Bow: “Glimmer, now!”  
Leech: “What are you doing?!”  
(Rebel ally grabs the crown)  
(Both break the tent stakes, covering the enemies)  
Bow: “Now for Peekablue.”  
(Heroes run to the greenhouse)  
Entrapta: “Not so fast, rebels.”  
(Entrapta runs to a machine and presses a button, causing metal tentacles to rise and wrap around the heroes.)  
Ally: Bow, do something!”  
Adora: “I think it’s time to teach Catra some new tricks.” (transforms to She-Ra)

Ally: “Let go you mechanical maniacs!”  
(Breaks metal tentacles with her sword)  
Adora: “I remember this cat’s nest. Controls for the trap should be…over there.”  
(flips and avoids laser beams, uses tentacle to propel herself forward)  
Bow: “She-Ra, you’re back.”  
She-Ra: “I’m always ready to help someone who can’t help themselves.”  
Leech: “Don’t just stand there. Freeze her you fools!”  
(She-Ra deflects blast with mirror.)  
Catra: “Not fair!”  
Entrapta: “With pleasure.” (presses a button, metal limbs wrap around She-Ra’s arms and legs)  
She-Ra: “Got to get to those controls. There.”  
(frees herself, throws her sword, which destroys the machine controls with a small explosion, creating a hole)  
Entrapta: “No! You destroyed my traps!”  
She-Ra: “You can build new ones after we leave.”  
(rebels are freed)  
Catra: “You’re not going anywhere, She-Ra. Get them!”  
(rebels run to greenhouse)  
Bow: “Glimmer, free Peekablue. We’ll keep the Horde busy.”  
She-Ra: “Bow, the door. We’ve got to keep Catra out.”  
Bow: “A little sneezing powder will do the trick”. (fires arrow at Entrapta and the others running toward them)  
(She-Ra kicks controls, closing the metal door)  
Catra: “You’ll never escape!”  
Entrapta: “Someone open this door.”  
Bow: “It’s the perfume. Fowl, fresh air.”  
Catra: “The door won’t hold much longer.” (laughs)  
(opens window, waking the others. They escape up on a rope)

The Time Transformer

Entrapta and Catra stand and watch Hordak and a scientist talk in front of a large screen

Man: “Here it is. I call it the Time Transformer. This machine will solve all your problems with the rebels.”  
Hordak imp: “Sure it will. Sure, just like Catra solves all our problems with She-Ra”(snickers)  
Catra: “Watch it you little worm.”  
Imp: “Catra just runs whenever she sees She-Ra.”  
Catra: “Oh that’s it!” (brings claws out)  
Imp: “Help, Hordak, help!”  
Hordak: “Enough! I’ve warned you before about teasing him. Now leave him alone.”  
Catra: “Yes, master.”  
Imp: (Blows raspberry at Catra)  
Hordak: “How will this machine solve my problems with the rebels?”  
Man: “By going back in time and changing all your losing battles to winning battles!”  
Hordak: “That’s not possible.”  
Man: “Oh watch, master Hordak.” (presses green button, screen comes on)  
Man: “I’m sure you remember the time you attacked the rebels at Valley View Castle with your Doom Balloon.”  
(scene replays battle, ship shoots and burns down trees)  
Hordak: “Of course I remember it. It had the power of lightning. The Doom Balloon was the most beautiful ship of evil I ever had.”  
Man: “Then you ran into She-Ra.”  
Hordak: “Don’t remind me of that. She was standing on the top of that mountain, waiting. She even challenged me. The Doom Balloon was doomed. What’s the point of all this professor Tempest? I don’t need to be reminded of what She-Ra did.”  
Tempest; “Of course not, master, but I told you could change it.”  
Hordak: “But it’s already happened.”  
Tempest: “Then we go back to a time before it happened. Watch. I’ll rewind it.”  
Tempest: “Stop it right here, and I’ll give the Doom Balloon another energy beam. Now let’s see how well She-Ra does against the Doom Balloon.”  
Tempest: “Valley Castle is now Horde territory.”  
Hordak: “Are you sure?”  
Tempest: “Without a doubt. They are on the castle walls at this very moment.”  
Tempest: “If you doubt it, I suggest you contact the castle and speak with your troopers.”  
Hordak: “It worked. My troopers are in control of Valley Newcastle.”  
Tempest: “And this is only the beginning.”

Hordak: “You Time Transformer has worked well so far.”  
Tempest: “Yes, it has gone back in time and helped your Doom Balloon defeat She-Ra.”  
Hordak: “So far so good. Now let’s give it a real test. I want the Time Transformer to help me destroy Bright Moon.”  
Imp: “Yeah, destroy Bright Moon.”  
Hordak: “I just said that.”  
Imp: “Oh yeah sure you did.”

Tempest: “The Time Transformer is almost ready.” 

(Time Transformer destroyed by Hordak)  
Tempest: “You’ve ruined my Time Transformer.”  
Hordak: “Not my fault. She tricked me!”  
Tempest: “Right, nothing can stop it now.”

Romeo and Glimmer

Entrapta stands with Hordak observing a large tank with Hordak’s face structure on the front.

Entrapta: “Here, what do you think of my new Trapper Tank, eh?”  
Imp: “hehehe looks pretty rusted to me!”  
Entrapta: “I asked Hordak, not you.”  
Hordak: “And I heard you!”  
(Imp blows raspberry at Entrapta)  
Hordak: “Enough little one. Imp’s right, it is rusty. But it also looks like the weapon we need for our attack on Bright Moon.”

(Horde soldiers march toward Bright Moon. Entrapta stands in the tank by the controls. She has her hair grabbing on two levers.)  
Entrapta: “Where’s Castle Bright Moon? Watch and you’ll see the real powers of my tank.” (pulls lever down)  
Imp: (taunts) “When are we gonna see some action?”  
Entrapta: “How about right now?” (swipes her braids at him but imp jumps out of the way. Imp turns into scissors and swipes back)  
Hordak: “Stop that!” (fires eye beam at imp)  
Hordak: “That’s not nice, imp. And as for you, if you don’t leave him alone,  
Entrapta; “But he started it!”  
Hordak: “Enough! We’ve got a battle to win.”  
(imp blows raspberry at Entrapta)

Hordak: “There, the force dome. Tell the force units to halt.”  
Entrapta: pulls a switch sideways. “All units halt. Halt.”  
Hordak: “Now let’s see how good this Trapper Tank of yours really is.”  
Imp: “Here’s your chance, Entrapta. Now don’t blow it!”  
Entrapta: “Ooh watch this.” (pulls lever down and disc attach themselves to the dome)  
Imp: “Hehehe that’s great. What are those disc gonna do? Eat the dome away? Hehe.”  
Entrapta: “For once, you’re almost right you little fink.” (pulls lever down)  
Entrapta: “The discs are going to trap the energy of the dome. Without the energy, the dome will just collapse.”  
Entrapta: “Look, it’s working already!” 

Hordak: “I think we’ve done it! Let’s break through.”  
Entrapta: “Here we go!” (pulls lever and the tank charges through)  
Entrapta; “There, we’re inside.”  
Imp: “Yeah but so is she!”  
Hordak: “Blast! It’s She-Ra!”  
Entrapta: “Well, let’s see how the muscle maiden handles the power from the energy we trapped from the force film.” (pulls lever, cannon fires red blast and She-Ra blocks it with her shield)  
She-Ra: “Let’s see how you like a taste…of your own medicine!” (pushes the blast back. The cannon breaks)  
Hordak: “What’s happening?!”  
Entrapta: “Don’t worry. It’s just a different problem. (pulls lever, fires disc which She-Ra dodges.)  
She-Ra punches the oncoming discs)  
She-Ra; “Okay, Hordak, enough fun and games. It’s time to put out the garbage, starting with this piece of junk.”  
(She-Ra lifts the tank and throws it in the distance back to the Fright Zone, all scream and lose their balance)  
Both: ‘Hey! Stop that!”  
She-Ra: “Don’t bother to come back!”  
Entrapta lands on Hordak.  
Imp: “Got any more ideas, Entrapta?!”  
Entrapta slumps in defeat.

Entrapta stands by Hordak who sits on his throne. 

Hordak: “This was the corporeal who was held in Castle Bright Moon?”  
Imp: “Yes, master, and the rebel who followed him when he escaped. Hehehe.”  
Hordak: “We’ll deal with her in a minute. Tell, me corporeal, did you observe anything in the castle that could help us?”  
Romeo: “Yes, master Hordak. The dome has been damaged.”  
Glimmer: “Romeo, don’t!”  
Romeo: “Its powers will not be back to full strength for several days.”  
Entrapta; “Well, this is our chance. With new power from our magnetic pole, my tank will be invincible.”  
Hordak: “And what about She-Ra?”  
Entrpata: “She’ll go into the deep dungeons of the magnetic pole. When She-Ra comes to the rescue, I’ll trap her in the magnetism.”  
Hordak: “And by the time she gets loose, Bright Moon will be mine. Throw the girl in the deep dungeons.”

Entrapta looks at She-Ra on a screen.  
Entrapta: “Excellent! She-Ra’s headed to the magnetic pole chamber. Hehehe. Switch on the power magnets!”

She-Ra struggles until she turns her sword into a lightning rod deflecting the energy and freeing herself  
She-Ra: “Now, let’s put some of this energy to good use.”  
She fires a blast which destroys the machine.

Portrait of Doom

Entrapta sits with Catra.

Hordak: “She-Ra and her army have invaded the Fright Zone! Get back here before it’s too late!”  
Entrapta looks worried at Catra.

Entrapta falls from the ship with a parachute along with Catra after She-Ra rescues her friends

Season 1  
“System Failure”

At Dryl (pun on “drill”) castle

Lightning flashed across the sky and illuminated a futuristic looking castle under a canyon. The thin towers on the castle looked like drills with pink glowing stones in the center. The castle wall spread around the base of the fortress, and the entire castle seemed to be close to the edge of a rocky cliff.

The robot rolled down the hallway past portraits of other robots and scenes of outer space. It took the third door to the left among a maze of seven doors. More pictures lined the hallways: a robot holding a cup of lemonade, a cute pug dog on a pillow, a dinosaur with wings and a unicorn horn.  
The robot stopped at the pug picture and hit a button. A revolving door was revealed and the bot was moved to the other side.  
The robot went over to a keypad and typed in a code of numbers. The metal doors slid open. 

Inside was a laboratory room filled with rows of hanging motionless bots on either side, many of them wearing hats, pink pants, and gloves. A girl was sitting in front of a series of seven screens and also in front of a glowing globe.  
The girl had purple pensile hair that acted as extra hands and appendages. She wore a metal mask over her face and fiddled on a key pad, using small metal tools. The woman stopped and removed her mask.  
The robot servant held out the platter with a cupcake pig and a fizzy pink drink with a grapefruit slice on the glass rim and a purple straw.  
Entrapta: “A pig,” she said with delight, her magenta eyes shining. “So cute.”  
She used her hair to plop the cupcake whole into her mouth. She then used her hair to hold the cup as she drank.  
The robot put the tray down a chute and then powered down.  
The girl continued typing on the keypad. The screen grew brighter and she floated up to get a closer look. The white background showed blue outlines of a star-shaped device along with formulas beside it.  
The same device was green and held together by six metal circular holders.  
She grabbed it and put it on a larger round device shaped like a satellite dish.  
She then spoke into a hand held recorder.  
Entrapta: “Log. Day 103. 104? No definitely 103. First Ones’ artifact number 58 had yielded a treasure trove of intact code. If I can successfully translate it, it could hold the secrets of the First Ones.”  
She walked using her hair as limbs as the green device turned demonic red. Red tendrils rapidly spread from the device and maneuvered toward her other stationary bots. The screens turned red, one of them with an angry face had appeared. An explosion wave emitted from the tower.  
The robot’s eyes turned red and each one came to life like murderous zombies. The servant robot had become infected as well. The servant robot tore up the trash chute, a jumble of wires sticking out.  
She turned around and stared at them with worry.  
Entrapta: “Oh. Fascinating. My robots seem to be responding to the code. This is remarkable. Could this be my big step yet towards making an ancient and modern technology truly compatible?”  
Then the girl shouted in fear, her drink spilled and shattered on the ground. She hung from the air with her hair.  
Entrapta: “Edit to log. I’m now going to run.”

Entrapta climbed through the ducts and lowered herself to the ground.  
Entrapta: “Princesses. I’m saved.”  
Glimmer: “Princess Entrapta? I mean, so good to see you. I hope you don’t mind, but we sort of let ourselves in.”  
She-Ra: “And then we let ourselves out of your cage trap thing.”  
Entrapta: “Welcome to Dryl. Things are usually really fun around here, but right now, it’s all kinds of deadly.”

Entrapta: “You’re lucky I found you. I designed the castle as a labyrinth. I’m the only one who can navigate it. Oh!”  
She bumped into the wall after passing a portrait of a purple and white kitten.  
Glimmer: “Which means you can help us find our friend?”  
Entrapta: “Absolutely.”  
She hoisted herself down a purple hole.  
She-Ra: “Is she sure about that?”  
Glimmer: “I think we passed this picture already.”  
Entrapta: “Oh isn’t it cute?”  
Entrapta: “You might be right. I usually have my electronic map to get around, but like my bots, it’s sort of evil right now.”  
Glimmer: “Yeah, about that.”  
She-Ra: “Why did you invent killer robots?”  
Entrpata used a ruler and moved around She-Ra.  
Entrapta: “You’re abnormally tall. Hello! I like your sword. It’s First Ones’ tech. can I touch it?”  
She-Ra: “Uh, thank you, yes, and no, not right now.”  
Glimmer: “Ahem. About the killer robots?”  
Entrapta: “they didn’t start that way Usually, they’re super useful. They do almost everything for me. Cleaning, filing, basic hygiene. Ooh, and they’re sound-activated. Here, I’ll show you.”  
Entrapta clapped her hands.  
Glimmer: “Could we maybe not do that?”  
A sweeping robot approached them. Glimmer and She-Ra ran, pulling Entrapta along.  
Entrapta: “Isn’t it adorable?”  
The robot roared.  
Entrapta: “It’s trying to talk.”  
Glimmer: “Whatever it’s saying, I don’t think it’s good.”  
Entrapta leaped onto the bot.  
Entrapta: “Bot 329 is attempting to communicate.”  
The robot burst free from the metal barriers. Entrapta’s hair got stuck in the sweepers.  
Entrapta: “Oh no. Bad bot.”  
Entrapta landed on the floor after She-Ra attacked the bot.

Entrapta touched Adora’s cheek with her hair.  
Entrapta: “The tall one seems infected too. She turned less tall. How does it work?”  
Glimmer: “She’s not an it. She’s my friend. And what do you mean, infected?”  
Entrapta turned her hair into a spiral shape in front of her.  
Entrapta: “It’s really fascinating. I’ve been experimenting with a disc recovered from a mine. It was a game changer. It held more complete First Ones’ codes than anything I’d ever seen before. But it seems to have reacted with the First Ones’ tech that powers my bots. It infected them with some sort of a virus.”  
Glimmer: “But why would that make She-Ra sick?”  
Entrapta held a knife in her hair.  
Entrapta: “Well, I’d have to take her apart to be sure. But since her sword is first Ones’ tech, it must’ve spread through that.”  
Glimmer grabbed hold of the knife and tossed it aside.  
Glimmer: “First, you’re not taking her apart! She is a person! Second, if we destroy this disc, will that turn off the bots and stop the virus?”  
Entrapta: “Destroy it? The experiment isn’t complete!”  
Glimmer: “I think we can safely say this experiment is a failure.”  
Entrapta: “But what if it’s not? No, you’re right, it is a failure.”

Glimmer took a loopy Adora down toward Entrapta’s lab, Entrapta leading the way. There was a portrait of Entrapta as a little girl with a wrench in her blue rubber gloved hands. She had on a pair of overalls and was using the peace sign with her left hand. Two robots stood in the background, one with sunglasses, the other with short purple hair. 

Entrapta led then back through another archway. They group went through the pug picture revolving wall.  
Entrapta pushed the revolving door, sending Glimmer to the other side and back again.  
Glimmer nestled Adora against a metal wall while Entrapta looked around.  
Entrapta: “Hmm. Aha!”  
Adora had wondered off and glimmer raced after her.  
Entrapta: “Oh, were here. I mean, of course we’re here. We were never lost.”  
Entrapta punched in codes with her hand hair, only to be zapped with electricity.  
Entrapta: “Wow. The door is infected, too. It won’t let us in. That is so smart. And awful. We’re all gonna die.”  
Glimmer: “It’s okay. I’ve got this one. I’ll just teleport into the lab.”  
Entrapta: “Ooh, teleportation. How does that work? Tell me everything.”  
Entrapta took out a pencil and a pad of paper, ready to take notes.  
Glimmer: “Sure. Maybe later when we’re not facing a robot uprising.”  
Entrapta: “It’s a date.”  
Entrapta observed a cylinder of light, before glimmer teleported back out, exhausted.  
Glimmer: “That was not such a great plan. The lab is very full of robots.”  
Entrapta: “How did they look?”  
Glimmer: “Pretty evil. I couldn’t get anywhere near the disc.”

Entrapta led Glimmer and Adora behind a wall, as robots marched past.  
Entrapta spoke into her recorder as they ran.  
Entrapta: “Incredible development. The bots seem to be working together.”  
Glimmer: “Right now, I think that’s a bad thing. We need to find another way into the lab.”  
Entrapta: “The air duct. We can use that.”  
The group found themselves surrounded.  
Entrapta: “I don’t suppose you have any other magical powers that could be useful right now?”  
Glimmer: “I don’t have enough energy to teleport us all. Not without leaving someone’s legs behind.”  
Entrapta: “I’ll give up one of mine if you give up one of yours.”  
Bow and the green haired baker and the servers rushed in to attack the bots.  
“It’s Bow!” exclaimed Glimmer.

After the bots were defeated, Bow and Glimmer walked over to Entrapta.  
Bow: “Big fan of your work, Princess Entrapta. Maybe not this exactly, but your other work.”  
Entrapta (chuckles) “Hi.”  
She held out her purple hair to his hand and bow kissed it.  
Adora poked at Entrapta’s hair, then got snapped back.

Entrapta lead the group through an air duct. They hid behind a mountain of computer screens,  
Bow: “Okay, where’s the disc?”  
Entrapta pointed straight ahead.  
Entrapta: “How fascinating. It has completely protected itself.”  
The servers raced in and attacked the bots with pans, frosting and nearby items.  
Entrapta swung herself and Bow toward the disc, using her hair.  
Both of them struggled to get the thick red roots off of the disc.  
Bow: “That’s not gonna work. How do we shut the computer down?”  
Entrapta: “Ha! The power conduit.”  
They raced over to a steel block with an arc of red and pink wires. Both of them pulled out all the cords.  
Bow: “Why isn’t the computer turning off?”  
Entrapta: (laughs) “It’s running on its own power now. That’s it. We need to get out of here and burn this place to the ground. Experiment officially failed.”  
Bow: “Wait, I have an idea.”  
Entrapta screamed as more robots arrived. She swung herself and Bow to safety.  
Bow fired a sonic arrow at the disc and the covering exploded.  
The robots powered down to normal and Adora came back to herself.  
Entrapta twiddled her hair thumbs.  
Entrapta: “Thanks, former tall one and companions for saving our lives. I would be honored to join your Rebellion and provide you with weapons.”

Entrapta sat on a pile of scrap metal pieces.  
Entrapta: “Log. Day 105. 104? Eh. The last experiment hit a few bumps but it was not a total failure. I made some important discoveries. The disc is way more powerful than I ever imagined. With a few adjustments, I’m sure the next experiment will be a success.”  
Entrapta took screwdrivers and tools to piece the broken green disc back together.

“Princess Prom”

Entrapta slid down a pole in her usual clothing, observing the party goers through her goggles.  
Entrapta: “Adora! Glimmer! Are you here to watch the social experiment too?”  
Adora: “Social experiment?”  
Entrapta: “Different groups are thrown together and forced to mingle. Hierarchies form and break. It’s the perfect place to observe behavior. And they have tiny food.”  
Entrapta revealed two little hotdogs, a gray sandwich, and several snow themed cupcakes in her pocket. She beamed.  
Entrapta: “Where’s Bow? I want to show him my new recorder.”  
Glimmer: “He’s coming later.”  
Entrapta: “Why didn’t he come with you? Aren’t you friends?”  
Glimmer: “Why would you think we’re not?”  
Entrapta: “There he is! Bow!”  
Glimmer notices Bow holding Perfuma’s arm.  
Glimmer: “They’re matching! That’s our best friend thing!”  
Entrapta: “Feelings seem to be getting hurt.”  
Entrapta: (whispers) “People walk around in circles.”  
Mermista: “Or that. Look, have you seen…”  
(Sea hawk sings a song to Mermista)  
Entrapta: “This is the best social experiment I’ve ever been to!”

Adora looked at Entrapta who was talking into a recorder on a railing. Catra walked toward her.  
Entrapta: “Princess Prom. Hour two.”  
Adora: “Don’t touch her!”  
Entrapta: “You’re right. This is a much better vantage point for my observation.”  
Entrapta: “Hi Adora! Have you met my new assistant? She brought snacks.”  
Catra: “She stole my food, then asked me to spy on people with her. Is that what love feels like?”  
Entrapta waved at Catra before Adora pulled her back.  
Adora: “Entrapta, she’s from the Horde.”  
Adora: “The people the Rebellion are fighting? The Rebellion you’re a part of.”  
Entrapta: “Oh, well in that case, we should keep a better eye on her. She just walked away.”

“No Princess Left Behind”

Mermista: “We’re the Princess Alliance. And the Horde took one of our own.”  
Perfuma: “We’re ready for our first mission.”  
Adora: “Let’s go get our friends back.”

The princesses huddled together in a group on the floor. Adora mentioned to one of Glimmer’s boots.  
Adora: “Okay. This is the Horde prison. Glimmer and Bow are being held inside. Entrapta, this perfume bottle is you. Perfuma, you’re nail polish. Mermista, lipstick.”  
Mermista: “Ew. Do you know what that stuff is made of? I’ll be this knife.”  
Entrapta picked up the perfume bottle.  
Entrapta: “I feel like Perfuma should be the perfume bottle. That makes the most logical sense.”  
Perfuma: “Maybe I could be a flower.”  
Sea Hawk: “Could I be this miniature painted model of Bow?”  
Adora: “No. Those represent Bow and Glimmer. And this one’s mine. Bow made them for us. Okay just…everyone focus! Our entry point will be here, near the Horde’s scrapyard. It’s close to the prison and lightly guarded. Perfuma and Entrapta will access the security tower and wait for my signal to disable the lights. Mermista will access the Fright Zone’s sewer system. She’ll swim through the pipes into the building and open the door.”

Mermista: “I’m sorry, Mermista will what?”  
Adora: “I know it sounds bad, but you’re the only one who can breathe underwater.”  
Mermista sighed in annoyance.  
Adora: “Sea Hawk, and I will take up position by the entrance. The two of us will neutralize any guards on patrol, Entrapta and Perfuma will regroup on our position, and the team will enter when Mermista opens the door.”  
Sea Hawk: “Excellent plan. Adventure!”

Entrapta lifted herself up to the top of the tower with her hair, while Perfuma used vines to hoist herself up.  
Perfuma noticed Adora’s signal from below.  
Perfuma: “Adora’s signal,” Perfuma stated.  
Entrapta was distracted by the wires and the light system.  
She pressed into her recorder.  
Entrapta: “Fright Zone log. Day one. I can barely contain my excitement! Ha-ha.”  
She removed the metal covering and peered at the wires and cobwebbed pipes inside. Entrapta finagled with the wires with her hands, reconnecting them into different outlets and uniting others.

Entrapta: “Hmm. The Horde’s using an outdated wiring system. It really would work so much better if I just consolidated these conduits and rerouted the current here…”  
Perfuma: “Emtrapta? Now would be a good time for those lights.”  
Entrapta: “Oh right.”  
She used her hair to snap several wires in half. The power went out and the lights went dark.  
Perfuma slid down on a thick vine.  
Perfuma: “Entrapta? Entrapta?” she called.  
Perfuma spotted Entrapta speaking into her recorder and observing a small tan colored robot holding a hunk of spare parts. The robot used its metal arms to gather other small parts.  
Entrapta: “The subject appears to be harvesting scrap components, possibly for reuse. Fascinating.”  
Perfuma: “Entrapta. We’re supposed to meet the others.”  
Entrapta: “I know. I was waiting for you.”  
Perfuma: “Huh. How very considerate. Let’s go.”  
Entrapta watched as the robot took off.  
Entrapta: “Oh, ha.”  
Perfuma’s vine grabbed her and pulled her toward the others.  
Perfuma: “So we don’t get separated.”  
Entrapta groaned sadly as she saw the robot leave.

Adora:”Wha…how did this happen? We had a plan.”  
Entrapta: “Actually, you kind of lost me at that perfume bottle.”  
Adora: “Where have you two been?”  
Perfuma: “I tried to get here sooner, but harmonious teamwork with Entrapta can be a challenge.”  
Adora: “This isn’t a game. It’s the Horde.” 

The trio stood by the door, ready to attack. Mermista emerged from the other side as the door opened.  
Entrapta tried to touch Mermista, but Mermista slapped her hair away.  
Adora led the group inside another room.  
Adora: “We need to get an information port. I’ll hack into the cell database and identify the cell block Glimmer and Bow are being held in.”  
Mermista: “Hey, where’s the geeky princess?”

Entrapta was busy typing at a key pad in front of two horizontal green lit screens.  
Entrapta: “Fright Zone log, day one continued. Keypads appear in every corridor, and are capable of giving status updates on multiple systems.”  
Entrapta noticed the same small robot from earlier.  
Entrapta: “Wow. Hello there, little guy.”  
Entrapta laughed as she raced after the bot. Just then, a bigger round bot emerged from the pile of scrap.  
Entrapta: “Hello to you too. (chuckles)”

The metal door opened and in walked the large bot and Entrapta.  
Entrapta: “It’s okay. This is my new friend, Emily. I reprogrammed her.”  
She pat the robot on the side and then picked up Sea Hawk with her hair.  
Perfuma: “Where have you been?”  
Entrapta: “Where have you been?”  
Adora: “It doesn’t matter. We’re all together. Let’s finish this.”  
The group made their way to the control room for the cells.  
Entrapta stared at the controls with her mouth agape in a grin, her magenta eyes shining with excitement.  
Adora: “Bow’s cell is in section B, level 20. We’ll get him out first and then figure out where Glimmer is. Entrapta, can you get us up there?”  
Entrapta: “Yes I can. I mean, maybe. I don’t know. I’m definitely gonna try.”  
Entrapta begin to type rapidly with her hair fingers, moving a walking plank forward. Entrapta laughed.  
Entrapta: “This is gonna be fun.”  
Mermista: “I’ll keep an eye on this one, in case she tries to befriend any more robots.”  
Entrapta pulled a round lever, which shot them fast up in the air.  
Entrapta: “Whoops! That’s not right.”  
She pushed a button that made the boardwalk stop.  
Entrapta banged her hand on the controls, making the boardwalk go further up.  
Entrapta pulled another lever and the boardwalk went down. A lizard man leapt down onto it, then crashed through the window, swiping Mermista and Entrapta aside with his tail. Entrapta held him down with her hair, while Mermista held onto his back.  
Entrapta wrestled with the lizard man, until Mermista attacked him with water from a pipe.  
Mermista: “Good team, geek princess.”  
Entrapta high fived her and continued typing.  
The group of six ran ahead as the alarms wailed, red light blinking overhead.  
Soldiers shouted nearby. The group raced down the hall, the robot following them.  
Entrapta put on her metal face protector and shot out a tool from a pink cord into a slot on the keypad. She used her hair hands to type in codes.  
Adora: “Can you get it open?”  
Entrapta: “I just need a little more time.”  
Entrapta laughed as the doors opened.  
Adora: “This vent system leads to where you can steal a skiff. Each chamber needs to be sealed purged before you can move on. The doors will only stay open for a few seconds, so keep up the pace.”

Bow: “We need to go back for Glimmer and Adora.”  
Perfuma: “We need to do what Adora said. They’ll make it out and we’ll be ready with the skiff. No princess will be left behind.”  
Sea Hawk: “We made it. This way to the vehicle bay.”  
Emily’s cord got caught on the charging hole in the wall.  
Emily beeped and Entrapta stopped short.  
Entrapta: “Wait, Emily.”  
Perfuma: “Entrapta. No!”  
But the metal door had already closed.

Entrapta had made it out and dodged the green flames by ducking and escaping through the ducts. Entrapta peered through the bars as Catra and Scorpia met with Hordak. 

“The Beacon”

Emily the robot followed Catra and Scorpia down the hall. Catra turned around and sniffed the area. She opened the vent and Entrapta came rolling in.  
Entrapta: “Hi.”

Entrapta was later shackled to the wall, bands covering her shoes and her wrists and even her hair tendrils. However, she didn’t appear to be bothered by it.  
Entrapta used a small device to click the shackle open.  
The door opened and Catra came in, holding a stunner.  
Catra: “Prisoner.”  
Scorpia: “That’s Entrapta,” she whispered.  
Catra: “I know her name. I was just…Ugh. Never mind. Lord Hordak tasked me with your interrogation. So there’s no use resisting.”  
Catra fired a blast to the side of the wall.  
Catra: “I don’t care what it takes. I’m going to drag the Rebellion’s plan out of you.”  
Entrapta grabbed the weapon from Catra.  
Entrapta: “Ooh! What’s that?”  
Catra: “What? Hey!”  
Entrapta pushed a button, firing the beam at the ceiling and causing rocks to crumble.  
Scorpia protected Catra from the debris.  
Scorpia: “Catra! Oh! Oh oh, there you go.”  
Entrapta: “Fascinating.”  
Catra: “Give it back.”  
Entrapta: “Oh, I like that thing. Can I have it?”  
Catra: “No. And stop. I’m interrogating you.  
Entrapta: “Okay then. What do you want to know?”  
Catra: “Why were you hiding out in the Fright Zone?”  
Entrapta: “I was waiting for my friends to get back. They had trouble finding me before. So I figured I’d make it easier for them and just stay put right here.”  
Catra: “They left you.”  
Entrapta: “No no, they’re my friends. They’ll be back.”  
Entrapta got herself free and observed Scorpia’s tail.  
Entrapta: “Say, your tail secretes some kind of paralyzing agent, right? Do you think I could have a sample, to study?” She grabbed onto her tail.  
Scorpia: “Hey, you can’t touch another woman’s tail without asking!”  
Catra spoke in a manipulative voice and stroked Entrapta’s hair.  
Catra: “Some friends. They left you and they’re not coming back. Isn’t that just like Adora? She left me behind too. Like I was nothing.”  
Scorpia: “And me. I mean, I didn’t want to go, but she could’ve at least asked.”  
Catra twirled Entrapta’s hair on her finger.  
Catra: “Adora got her precious Bow and Glimmer back. All these princesses care about is people who are just like them. But you’re not like them, are you?”  
Entrapta: “Fright Zone log, hour 45. Is that right? I don’t know if that’s right, it was hard to tell in the walls. Hour 45 that’s…that’s too many hours. This angry feline person seems to be correct.”  
Entrapta: “They’re not coming back for me.”  
Catra wiped her tear away with her tail.  
Catra: “You wouldn’t have to pretend to be something you’re not with the Horde. Think of what you could accomplish here. What we could accomplish, together.”  
Entrapta: “I’ve made more progress on my work in secret here than I did in a whole non-secret life out there. They should see. Horde technology gives me so much to work with. Emily’s the most advanced bot I’ve ever built.”  
Catra: “Wait, who’s Emily?”  
Entrapta: “Oh! How rude, allow me to introduce you.”  
Entrapta clapped her hands.  
A red laser blasted a hole in the wall, as Scorpia took Catra and leapt for cover.  
Scorpia: “I gotcha, I gotcha, I gotcha.”  
Entrapta stroked the robot’s head. Catra and Scorpia stared at the hole in the wall.  
Catra: “Those princesses have no idea who they’ve left behind.”

Scorpia got to work, repairing the wall, while Entrapta hung from her shackles, Emily next to her. Catra paced back and forth.  
Scorpia: “Honestly, I don’t think anybody’s gonna notice.”  
She hurried to but back a brick that had just fallen.  
Entrapta: “Sorry again. About the wall.”  
Catra: “Don’t worry about it.”  
Entrapta: “You’re not mad? People usually get mad.”  
Catra: “Are you kidding? I’m impressed. You rebuilt that robot, I mean Emily, all on your own? While living in the vents?”  
Entrapta: “Sure did. Not only that, but she’s better than ever. Stronger, increased weapons capabilities, and affectionate, too. Who knows how much more powerful she could be if I just had access to a little First Ones’ tech. You don’t have any here, do you?”  
Catra: “First what?”  
Entrapta: “First Ones’ tech. You know, advanced technology left behind by a lost civilization? Makes our modern innovations look like children’s toys? I’ve been attempting to integrate First Ones’ tech into my experiments for years, but my understanding of their code is still rudimentary. If I could just kind the key to their language, there’s no telling what I could build. Such a find could yield almost unlimited power. (laughs)”  
Catra: “And where would one find this tech?”  
Entrapta: “It’s buried all over the planet. It gives off a signal that can be traced. Lately, I’ve been tracking the strongest signal I’ve ever seen. It must be a massive stash.”  
Catra: “Where?”  
Scorpia: “Ugh.” The bricks fell down from the wall.  
Catra: “I mean, uh where?”  
Entrapta: “I’ve triangulated the signal to somewhere in the Whispering Woods. The whole shifting landscape thing makes for a complicated variable, but I’ve created a map that’s accurate within two quadrants.”  
Catra: “How do I get my hands on this map?”  
Entrapta: “Like any good scientist, I carry everything I need on my person.”  
Entrapta handed her a tablet and helped her get it started.  
Catra: “I’m not sure if we can trust her yet, but if she’s telling the truth, this could give us a huge advantage over the Rebellion. Hordak will finally see how much more valuable I am than Shadow Weaver.”  
Scorpia: “I bet he’ll promote you to…what comes after Force Captain?”  
Catra: “Keep an eye on Entrapta while I go see if this pans out.”  
Entrapta tapped Catra on the shoulder.  
Entrapta: “I hope it does. I wanna build something big.”  
Entrapta: “Oh sorry, my bad. Which hair part was in which thingy?”

“Promise”  
Entrapta was busy fixing Emily.  
Scorpia: “Ah. And then there’s the day Catra and I were put on a boat together. Did I ever tell you about that?”  
Entrapta: “I’m pretty sure you did.”  
Entrapta pushed the rewind button on her recorder.  
Entrapta: “Yep, you did.”  
Scorpia: “I think that’s when we really made our connection, you know? Did you ever meet someone and you just instantly click?”  
Entrapta: “Yes. It was like that with Emily.  
Scorpia: “What happened to you? You’re filthy. Are you okay? Do you need first aid? Do you need to be nursed tenderly back to health?”  
Catra: “Scorpia, remember that little talk we had about personal space?”  
Scorpia: “Oh right. Ten foot radius.”  
Entrapta: “How’d it go? Did you find it?”  
Catra: “Um, why is the princess loose?”  
Entrapta: “Oh, right.” Entrapta hopped back into her shackles.  
Entrapta: “Seriously, though. Did you find it?”  
Catra tossed Ebtrapta a First Ones’ tech, a pink diamond.  
Entrapta: “An intact data crystal? I have never seen one so perfectly preserved. This could be a game changer. Who knows what secrets it could contain?”  
Entrapta laughed and embraced Scorpia, the two of them dancing around.  
Scorpia: “Man I knew Catra could do it. It’s like I was telling you. She is the best friend ever.”  
Catra: “Just keep it down. I’m going to bed.”

“Light Hope”

Catra: “Okay I…what’s going on here?”  
Entrapta busted out of another air vent.  
Entrapta: “Catra, you got my note.”  
Catra: “The one you dripped on my head from the air vent that says ‘come to my lab?”  
Entrapta: “Yes, that’s the one.” She plugged in a large cord.  
Entrapta: “I’ve made great strides in analyzing the data from the First Ones’ data crystal you brought me. Look.”  
Catra: “Where did this come from?”  
Entrapta: “Oh you know, here and there, rooms.”  
Catra: “Were their people in these rooms?”  
Entrapta: “Well, not when I went back to take the stuff.”  
Catra stroked Entrapta’s hair again.  
Catra: “You belong here with us.”  
Entrapta: “So the data…(squeals)”  
Scorpia: “Ha (laughs) Wow. Whoa.”  
Entrapta: “Look at these readings. Incredible. This seems to confirm my theories about the techno-organic nature of First Ones’ machinery, resulting in thaumaturlogical compatibility between magic and science! (laughs)”  
Catra: “I’m going to need you to try again. But this time, talk like a normal person.”  
Entrapta: “Scorpia seems like she understands.”  
Catra: “Scorpia is drawing stick figures holding hands.”  
Scorpia: “I call it, Super Pal Trio. This is me, this is Catra, and I think it’s clear. Come on. I’m a bit of an artist.”  
Entrapta: “I looked at the rock, which is a crystal and used math. Wait, do I have to explain math to you?”  
Catra groaned.  
Catra: “Yes, or no, did that crystal give you enough data to upgrade our weapons?”  
Entrapta: “Weapons? Ha! This is so much bigger than weapons. This could change everything. Etheria’s not just a planet. Whatever the First Ones did to it, it went deep.”  
Catra: “And what does that mean?”  
Entrapta: “You asking about my theories? I’ve waited years for someone to ask about my theories. Hang on. I made a model.”  
Entrapta displayed a giant metal sphere with wires and lights on it.  
Entrapta: “Behold, Etheria. The First Ones didn’t just settle on the surface of Etheria. Their technology runs throughout the planet’s core. This whole planet, it’s all First Ones’ tech.”  
Catra: “And what are those supposed to be?”  
Entrapta: “Rune stones. From the data I’ve managed to extract, they regulate the planet through the princesses. They’re directly connected to each other and to the planet’s power grid in a delicate balance?”  
Catra: “Which means?”  
Entrapta: “Which means they’re our best access point to hack the planet.”  
Catra: “Hack the planet?”  
Entrapta: “Hypothetically. But it’s not so simple. There’s only a handful of Runestones in the whole world.”  
Scorpia: “Runestone? You mean, like the Black Garnet? ‘Cause we have the Black Garnet.”  
Entrapta: “The Black Garnet? You have a Runestone? The Fright Zone has a Runestone?”  
Scorpia: “Uh duh. It was my family’s. But when the Horde landed, we gave it to Hordak, who then gave it to Shadow Weaver who…you tell a friend, he tells a friend. It’s one of those things.”  
Entrapta: “Where is it? Can I see it, touch it?”  
Catra: “Okay calm down. What exactly are you planning on doing to the Black Garnet?”  
Entrapta: “If we hack the Runestone grid, we could boost the Garnet’s power and use it for…well anything. As a power source. As …”  
Catra: “A weapon?”  
Entrapta: “Potentially. But if it’s like my other experiments, the results will be explosive.”  
Scorpia: “I don’t think Shadow Weaver will like that.”  
Catra: “Scorpia’s right. Shadow Weaver won’t like it. So I will absolutely get you the Black Garnet. Leave it to me.”

Entrapta got to work on the Black Garnet.  
Catra: “Al right, hurry it up. Those machines aren’t gonna hook up themselves.”  
Entrapta held Emily protectively.

Catra: “Entrapta, if you would.”  
Entrapta went up to the control monitor.  
Entrapta: “All right, everyone. Let’s get weird.”  
She flipped a switch, powering up the Black Garnet.

Entrapta: “Amazing. The garnet is siphoning energy at a near exponential rate. Yet the output is still building.”  
Catra: “What does that mean?”  
Entrapta: “It means things are getting interesting.”

“Battle for Brightmoon”

Scorpia: “Tidal waves, firestorms, earthquakes. Man, Etheria’s really taking this hard. I mean, yay for us, but also, whoa.”  
Entrapta spun around in her chair.  
Entrapta: “The experiment has been more effective than I could have ever dreamed. This proves my hypothesis correct! With the Black Garnet at 200 percent power, the precarious equilibrium that governs all of Etheria’s natural functions has been thrown into complete chaos. No doubt, as a result of the other elemental Runestones…Ah! Hey.”  
Catra: “Translate.”  
Entrapta: “By making the Black Garnet more powerful, we’ve sapped power from the other Princesses’ Runestones, upsetting the balance and making the weather go screw-y. It’s in my notes, if you’d like.”  
Catra: “Whoa, whoa, what was that you just said, about making the other princesses less powerful?”  
Entrapta: “Well the other elemental princesses, that is. Don’t worry about me and Scorpia. I don’t have a Runestone, and Scorpia doesn’t have a connection to the Black Garnet anymore…if she ever did.”  
Scorpia: “Huh? Somebody say my name?”  
Catra: “And how would we make an effect like that permanent?”  
Entrapta: “Well, I’d have to run more tests to know for sure, but…oh. Yeah, that should work to.”  
Catra: “Get a strike team together. We’re going to Bright Moon.”  
Scorpia: “Bright Moon? Why?”  
Catra: “Because we’re going to take out Brightmoon’s Runestone.”

Entrapta powered up the Black Garnet more. When the battle was over, Entrapta stood back stunned and shouted, covering her eyes with her hair as the Black Garnet exploded, leaving her in darkness. 

Hordak: “Force Captain, it seems your experiment has failed.”  
Entrapta: “On the contrary, the experiment was a huge success. I know more about the First Ones’ tech than ever. This is just the beginning.”  
Catra: “I got us closer to conquering Bright Moon than anyone ever has. Not to mention the Whispering Woods is still in ruins. Etheria is ours for the taking.”  
Hordak: “Very well, Force Captain Catra. You will have other chances to prove your worth to me as my second-in command.”

Season 2

Catra: “What is all this junk?”  
Entrapta: “Isn’t it wonderful? The stuff from my castle arrived.” (Catra shows a picture of a black and white kitty)  
(Catra screams as she sees a robot mouse)  
Catra: “Yeah. Wonderful. What’s the report from the woods?”  
Entrapta: “Oh! I just received a transmission from one of my bots.”  
(Entrapta flops on the couch while Scorpia hands her a tray of pink mini cupcakes)  
Scorpia: “Oh boy.”  
Scorpia: “Ouch.”  
Entrapta: “Wow, it fell apart from one hit there. I could defiantly make some improvements.”  
Scorpia: “Oh yeah. Game over.”  
Catra: “It doesn’t matter. We’ll just send more bots, and more after that. They’ll be so busy defending their precious trees, we’ll conquer the planet before they know what’s happened.”  
(Entrapta grabs a blue diamond First One’s tech with her purple hair from a container)  
Entrapta: “I have an even better idea.”

(Entrapta uses the tech to build more advanced robots to move to the beacon)

Catra: “With the woods frozen, princesses distracted by bots, we’ve been able to gain significant ground.”  
Hordak: “You have not disappointed me, Force Captain. Clearly I was wise to promote you.”  
Entrapta: “I’m just gonna borrow this.”  
(Entrapta hops behind Hordak’s throne, holding a wrench in her hair, a metal face barrier on)  
(Entrapta observes the wrench)  
Entrapta: “Oh, what is that?”  
Catra: “Uh yes. We’ve kept the princesses distracted, but we could be doing more. We should be working to take them out, once and for all. Isn’t that right, Entrapta? Entrapta!”  
(Entrapta turns and removes the metal mask)  
Entrapta: “Oh right.”  
(Entrapta claps her purple hair hands and a larger bot enters the scene)  
Entrapta: “May I introduce, Emily’s Kid Sister. EKS for short. With First One’s tech at its core, this little beauty has enough power to rival a princess.”  
(Entrapta uses a thin black device to shot a green blast at the robot’s metal leg, which regenerates)  
Hordak: “Impressive indeed. And you can make more of these?”  
Entrapta: “Yes! I mean no. I mean, I could. But I only had enough First One’s tech to make four.”  
Catra: “But I know where we can get more.”

(The trio watch on the couch at the robots moving toward the beacon)  
Catra: “That place has enough First One’s tech inside to power a whole armada of robots forever.”  
Entrapta: “Ah, I want that.”  
(Catra gasps as the robots slip on ice)

(Mermista and Perfuma take another bot down)  
Scorpia: “One bot down, but three to go!”  
Entrapta: “Fight, EKS’s!”  
(Glimmer attacks another bot)  
Scorpia: “Ooh, he is not recovering from that.”  
(Entrapta covers her face with her hair)  
Entrapta: “I can’t look. Tell me what’s happening. No, don’t.”  
(Adora destroys the screen)  
Scorpia: “It’s okay. We have two left.”  
(Catra walks over and taps one of the bot icons on the screen, causing the robot to explode)  
Entrapta: “Do you have to?”  
Catra: “Whatever. We’ll find more tech.”

(Catra talks to Kyle on a tablet)  
Kyle: “Hello? Tell me you’re on your way back. I need back-up! Entrapta’s new invention has lost it!”  
(Entrapta chases after a bot with arms made of appliances. One of the claws grabs her hair as she flips through the room)  
Entrapta: “Bot 437 seems to be having some sort of existential crisis. Down boy, down!”  
Catra: “Pull it, together. You’re fine.”  
(Entrapta grabs hold of a metal claw, and a shovel from the bot. Her hair grabs another metal spike and she uses her foot to hold back another claw)  
Entrapta: “Stop it! Please! Why are you doing this to me?”

Catra: “Scorpia, get Kyle on the comm.”  
Entrapta (shouts) “No, no no! Wait! Wait! Oh no!”  
Kyle: “Force Captain, I knew you’d call me back! What do I do?”  
Catra: “If you don’t hear from us in 30 seconds, take Entrapta out.”  
Kyle: “What?”  
Entrapta: “Just relax. We’re figuring it out. Everything’s okay.”  
(Entrapta’s robot fights the serving bot while Entrapta tries to fix the screens)

Catra: “Kyle, if you actually took me seriously just then, call it off.”  
Entrapta: “Kyle isn’t available at the moment. But I’ve got it under control.”  
(Kyle screams as the serving bot twirls him in circles by his pants)  
(Entrapta pushes a button, sending electricity to the bot, shutting it down).  
Entrapta: “Don’t worry. This was just the prototype. The next model will be much, much bigger.”  
Bow: “Entrapta? What’s going on?”  
Catra: “Oh, hey. You wanna talk to her?”  
(Catra holds the screen to them)  
Entrapta: “Hi, Bow. What are you doing there?”  
Glimmer: “Just hang on, Entrapta, we’re going to rescue you.”  
Entrapta: “Oh good. Rescue me from what?”  
Glimmer: “From the Horde!”  
Entrapta: “Oh. Well that’s nice of you. But all of my stuff is here now, so probably I’ll just stay. Thanks anyway, though.”  
Bow: “Entrapta, are you on the Horde’s side?”  
(Entrapta uses a tool emitting sparks on top of the robot)  
Entrapta: “I’m on the side of science. But I am living at the Fright Zone right now and the Horde is supplying me with tools and materials for my work. So, yes, I guess?”  
Catra: “Did I forget to mention that? Ha. Oops.”  
Entrapta: “But don’t worry about me. I love it here. I’ve made unbelievable progress in my research. And the Horde has been so supportive. I’m getting closer every day to unraveling the mysteries of Etheria. Hacking the Black Garnet was just the first step.”  
Bow: “That was you?”  
Catra: “So much for the power of friendship.”

(Entrapta works on a round device on a table. The table wobbles).  
Entrapta: “Hmm.”  
(goes back to work)  
(table moves again)  
(Entrapta stops, and goes under the table, noticing a loose black screw)  
Entrapta: “Emily, hand me a six-sided hex driver.”  
(Robot scurries around, throwing things in the search. Emily beeps and shakes her metal head)  
Entrapta: (groans) “You’re right Emily, how can we possibly work like this?” (falls back onto the table in frustration)

(Entrapta shouts and falls through a hole from a pipe).  
Entrapta: “Hi.”  
Catra: “You’re not a prisoner anymore. You don’t have to sneak around.”  
Entrapta: “The ducts are faster. I don’t have time to waste. I need a six-sided hex driver right now.”  
Catra: “I’m the one who doesn’t have time to waste. Aren’t you some kind of genius? Make do with what you have.”  
Entrapta: “Of course I could, but it’s the principle. Use the proper tool for the job. If you can’t help me, it’s fine. I saw one in Hordak’s lab.”  
(Catra hisses and lunges toward her)  
Catra: “I know you’re new to the Fright Zone, and possibly to being around people in general, but Hordak isn’t somebody to mess with. Under no circumstances will you go anywhere near Hordak’s sanctum.”  
Entrapta: “Ooh. He calls his lab a sanctum. Oh, this is so classy!”  
Catra: “Focus! I need you to promise that you will stay away from Hordak. Promise!”  
Entrapta: “Okay, okay! I promise.”  
(Entrapta goes back up)

(Entrapta speaks into a recorder, tapping her gloved hands on her robot)  
Entrapta: “Ethical dilemma number, uh… sixty three. I told Catra I wouldn’t go into Hordak’s lab. But if she never finds out, does it count? I could just pop in, grab the tool and pop out. No one would ever know. But I would know. I shouldn’t do it. Or should I? No, I shouldn’t.”  
(Entrapta sneaks in)  
Entrapta: “A six-sided hex driver.”  
(Entrapta reaches for the tool and then notices the green electricity)  
Entrapta: “This is amazing.”  
(Light goes out)  
Entrapta: “Oh.”  
(Ducks from Hordak’s hand swiping the table, covering her mouth. Hordak leaves)  
Entrapta: “Well, there’s no reason to get huffy just because an experiment failed. Failure is a vital part of all scientific endeavor.”  
(Pats Emily on the head and grabs the hex driver)  
Entrapta: “What if I given up on you after the first explosion? Or the 50th? I know. I should leave, but I have to stay. For science.”

(Entrapta unplugs a dark cord from the metal pillar and connects green cords together. Blue sparks spread from the cords. Entrapta grabs the hex driver.)  
Entrapta: “Hello. You’re blocking my light. If you could just step aside…”  
Hordak: “Get out!”  
Entrapta: “Well, just a sec. I’m almost finished. All done, okay bye.”  
(Emily pushes Entrapta out of the room)  
Hordak: “There will be dire consequences for this flagrant breach of conduct.”  
Entrapta: “You were using uninsulated cables. I, uh, replaced them for you. Try it again. It should hold the charge now.”  
Hordak: “Hmm. Huh?”  
(Green electricity comes on in a sphere)  
Hordak: “She was right.”  
Entrapta: “Of course I was right.”  
(Entrapta appears beside Hordak.)  
(Hordak’s imp takes the hex driver from Entrapta’s hand)  
Entrapta: “It’s beautiful. It’s a power source, isn’t it? What are you building that needs so much power?”  
(Entrapta looks at a screen)  
Entrapta (gasps): “I recognize these formulas! You’re experimenting with portals? But that’s…I mean, I’m familiar with the concept, but multi-dimensional gates are theoretical. No one’s come close to actually achieving one. Right?”  
Hordak: “Obviously someone from a backwater planet such as yours couldn’t possibly comprehend it.”  
Entrapta: “Hey. All right. I’m the one who got your power source working, so tell me everything.”  
Hordak: “Portals aren’t theoretical, they’re real. And I’m going to open one.”  
Entrapta: “You are? Ah! Can I help you? Just think of the possibilities! You could transport troops, and weapons, whatever you need, from one side of the planet to the other!”  
Hordak: “You think too small. Unsurprising. You can’t begin to understand the potential a device of this nature will possess.”  
Entrapta: “Wait! If Etheria is a backwater planet, does that mean that there are others?”  
Hordak: “Of course there are. There ae countless galaxies filled with countless other worlds. Etheria is the only planet I’ve ever encountered that does not seem to understand that.”  
Entrapta: “Other planets? And you’ve been there?”  
(Hordak grins)

(Entrapta fixes another green cable)  
Entrapta: “This is probably the max with what you’ve got to work with here. If we had some First One’s tech, we could generate even more voltage.”  
Catra: “I’m sorry, Lord Hordak! Entrapta is new. I promise she will never bother you again.”  
Hordak: “You are the one bothering me, Force Captain, with your unwelcome intrusion. I am working, with Entrapta’s assistance.”  
Entrapta: “Did you hear that, Emily? I’ve never had a lab partner before.”

(In the blizzard)

(Entrapta works and types by several screens)  
Entrapta: “Hi Catra. Did you have a nice nap?”  
Catra: “Why is this taking so long? You said there was a First Ones weapon here. Where is it?”  
Entrapta: “I never said ‘weapon.’ I said there’s a piece of the First One’s tech buried deep under the ice, and a really powerful one at that. The energy levels, it must be part of the First Ones’ supercomputer.”  
Catra: “Just keep digging. Hordak is not going to be happy if we waste his time and come back empty-handed.”  
Entrapta: “A scientist never returns empty handed. There’s always data.”  
Catra: “I’m not here freezing my tail off for data. Find me something useful, or we’re packing up and heading home.”

(Catra looks at a red three pointed piece of tech)  
(Entrapta tries to grab it from Catra)  
Entrapta (shouts): “Careful with that. It’s a rare First Ones’ artifact. I’ve been meaning to study it, but haven’t gotten a chance. The last time I deployed it, it ended up infecting all of my robots with some kind of murder virus.”  
Catra: “You brought along a murder virus and not a blanket?”  
Entrapta: “It does other things too. For example, when it infected She-Ra, she lost her powers. Also, she got very floppy.”  
Catra: “A She-Ra off-switch, huh? Why didn’t you say something sooner?”  
Scorpia: “So anyway, in non-She-Ra business, when I said we could do something…”  
(alarm blares)  
Entrapta: “Uh oh.”  
Catra: “What?”  
Entrapta: (chuckles) “It’s a small bump. I’m sure it’s fine. But our drilling bots have gone offline. All of them. At once. Come on. We should go check this out.”  
Catra: “I hate this place.”

Entrapta: (echos) “Ah. Here we go. Well, the drilling bots are gone.”  
Scorpia: “What? They just disappeared into thin air?”  
Entrapta: “Maybe there’s scientific truth to the rumors about strange happenings in this region.”  
Catra: “We weren’t sent here to chase rumors. Hordak wants tech. If your bots can’t dig it out, then maybe I’ll send you down there to…”  
She-Ra: “Catra. It’s been a while.”  
Catra: “Hey Adora. You’re pretty far from the front line.”  
(Scorpia fights Glimmer and Sea-Hawk. Adora runs after Catra)  
(Bow races after Ebtrapta)  
Bow: “Entrapta, whatever you’re doing here has to stop! You don’t understand the forces you’re messing with!”  
Entrapta: “I know! That’s the fun of it!”

(Entrapta types)  
Entrapta: “It looks like the bots pinpointed the location of the First Ones’ tech before they disappeared. If you just give me a little more time.”  
Catra: “Ugh. Hey, this dumb mission is over. We have what we need right here, the ultimate weapon. Pack up. We’re taking her back to the Fright Zone.”  
Entrapta: “But Hordak wanted us to…”  
Catra: “Oh? Wanted us to dig a useless hole? Forget it. I’m bringing She-Ra back.”

(Scorpia looks for Adora)  
Entrapta: “She went that way.”

Catra: “What’s happening? Why is the power going out?”  
Entrapta: “By drilling into the ice, we’ve unleashed these creatures. Now they’re obsessively trying to destroy us. What an unexpected twist!”  
(Bow and Glimmer appear in the room)  
Entrapta: “Hi!”  
Entrapta: “Ow!” (gets hot with Bow’s arrow and rolls around in white stuff)  
Entrapta: “Fascinating.”

(Entrapta uses a ruler and lies in front of a tablet)  
Entrapta: “Infected? That can’t be right. The disc only infects First Ones’ tech. Unless…(gasps) the bugs are First Ones’ tech.”

(Scorpia carries Catra and Entrapta in her arms)  
Catra: “Hey, put me down.”

(on a Horde ship)  
Catra: “What are you so happy about? She-Ra won. And we didn’t get what we came for. The mission was a failure. How are we going to explain this one to Hordak?”  
Entrapta: “Failure? This mission was a resounding success. Ta-da! I got the First Ones’ tech.”  
(Entrapta rolls a large round First-Ones’ tech disc.)  
Catra: “What? When did you even…how long have you had that?”  
Entrapta: “A while. But we were having so much fun, I didn’t wanna say anything. Isn’t it amazing? This puppy’ll power Hordak’s portal technology and then some. Hordak is gonna be so thrilled.” (Goes through doors)

(Electricity goes dark)  
Entrapta: “Oh hi Catra. What are you doing here?”  
Catra: “I’m a Force Captain. What are you doing here?”  
Entrapta: “I’ve been integrating the First Ones’ tech we got from the Northern Reach into Hordak’s portal mainframe. But it maybe, slightly, completely overloaded the Fright Zone energy grid. We’re gonna have to redesign that.”  
Hordak: “What Entrapta is doing does not concern you, Force Captain.”  
(Entrapta looks at Hordak and Catra, wondering why they looked tense).  
Entrapta: “Oh. Were you having a meeting? Sorry, again. I guess I should be going.” (lifts herself up using her hair)  
Hordak: “No, you stay.”  
(Entrapta hops down)  
Hordak to Catra: “You have two days to extract whatever information you can from your prisoner. Then you will banish her to Beast Island.”  
Catra: “But…”  
Hordak: “Do you understand? Or do I have to make myself understood?”  
Catra: “No, Lord Hordak. I understand.”  
Hordak: “Good. Dismissed.”  
Entrapta: “We should be able to initiate our first test of the portal machine as soon as I rebuild the electrical grid.” (Entrapta sits on the arm of the throne as Hordak sits.)

Entrapta works and bonds with Hordak, as she fixes his armor. She describes the portal and serves pieces of metal as food to Adora and her friends. Entrapta is later stunned by Catra’s weapon and taken away.

“Season 3: The Portal”

Robots pour water from a tea jug into cups.  
Entrapta: “This is fascinating. I’ve never had non-robots visit me. Usually it’s just me and all my friends.” Entrapta slurps from her drink.  
Adora: “Friends?”  
Entrapta: “Aren’t they amazing? And if they break, I can just make new friends.” (laughs) “Tiny snacks?”  
Adora, Bow, and Glimmer shake their heads as a robot presents them with gears and screws on a platter. Green spices are sprinkled on.  
Entrapta: “Oh, sorry about that. They’re still getting the hang of people food. Unless this is what you eat. I have so many questions. Tell me everything.”  
Adora: “Entrapta, I know what I’m about to say sound crazy…”  
Entrapta: “Is this about the unstable portal slowly consuming and warping our reality?”  
Adora: “You’re not gonna believe…What did you just say?”  
Entrapta: “Oh I figured it out a while ago. An unstable portal is the only thing that would account for all the anomalies I’ve been picking up in my research. The portal exists somewhere in our world, and as long as it’s still open, it’s gonna keep destabilizing reality, making things disappear faster and faster, until, bam, there’s nothing left.” (laughs) “Which is a bad thing.”  
Adora; “How do we stop it?”  
Entrapta: “Portals are gateways, wormholes that connect one area of space to another. The only way to turn it off is from the inside. But whoever shuts the portal down can’t leave. They’ll be trapped between realities, possibly forever. Oh, imagine the data they could collect.”  
Glimmer: “Wait, so whoever turns it off will be trapped inside it forever?”  
Entrapta: “Exactly.”  
Adora: “There must be another way. Try to remember, Entrapta, when you and Hordak built the Portal Machine.”  
Entrapta: “Remember. I remember. I had a lab partner, Hordak. Mm…we were friends, and then Catra…Oh. I remember everything now. I’m not really here.” (gasps) The portal starts destroying the surroundings.  
Adora: “No, no, this can’t be happening already. We should have more time.”  
Entrapta: “There is no more time. It all makes sense now. It’s your sword. That portal is centered on you. It’s following you.”  
Adora: “What? No!”  
Entrapta: “You need to remove the sword from the inside. It’s powering the portal. As soon as it’s gone, everything will be right again. It was nice being friends with you.” Entrapta disappears.  
Adora: “Entrapta!”

Entrapta works and bonds with Hordak, as she fixes his armor. She describes the portal and serves pieces of metal as food to Adora and her friends. Entrapta goes to tell Hordak to not open the portal and said he would understand. Catra demands for the portal to be opened to enact revenge against Adora. Catra electrocutes her from behind and orders her minion to take her to Beast Island. Catrs later lies to Hordak that Entrapta let the princesses into the Fright Zone, Hordak hurt by this.


End file.
